docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ZanyDragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Gabby page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 04:55, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi, ZanyDragon. It was Alex2424121 who I conversated with. He doesn't want me to upload a lot of pictures on Disney Wiki anymore. So I tried uploading 10 pictures at a time, but it didn't work. He wanted me to upload less than 10 pictures at a time, and I do not want to. I finished adding pictures from the Doc McStuffins episode "Welcome to McStuffinsville". Now I'm trying to upload pictures from "First Day of Med School", but Alex 2424121 keeps removing them off the Disney Wiki. So then I tried to upload 3 pictures at a time from that episode, but he still removed them. I uploaded two Mouseketools pictures from the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode "Goofy's Hat", but Alex2424121 removed them off the Disney Wiki. I had a fit after this. He really doesn't want me to upload ten thousand pictures on Disney Wiki anymore. He has enough of me doing this. I tried uploading 50 pictures from the Whisker Haven Tales With the Palace Pets episode "Harvest Haven" by uploading 10 pictures at a time, but Alex2424121 stopped me by protecting the Whisker Haven Tales Gallery from December 28 to January 4. Did the same thing with the new Tsum Tsum episode "Present Delivery". Trying to upload 37 pictures from that episode by doing 10 at a time, but Alex2424121 stopped me by protecting the Tsum Tsum Shorts page from December 28 to January 11. I uploaded 54 pictures from the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode "Donald Jr" on December 5. But Bethy Pinheiro deleted them from the Donald Jr page on December 13. Not the whole wiki. I added cast and guests on that page, but Bethy Pinheiro got rid of them too. I added a couple of pictures from "Minnie's Winter Bow Show", but Alex2424121 got rid of them off the page. Not the whole wiki. I really really need someone to replace me for uploading pictures from Doc McStuffins Toy Hospital episodes as soon as possible please! The same thing with Whisker Haven Tales and Disney Tsum Tsum and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! I'll add pictures on Doc McStuffins Wiki, Palace Pets Wiki, Disney Tsum Tsum Wiki and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Wiki so y'all can upload them on Disney Wiki for me. Thank you! Sincerely, MurphyWiki